wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
As the Galaxy Burns
"As the Galaxy Burns" is a community project designed to increase connectivity between authors on the site. This is a collaborative story regarding a fanon crusade that takes place during the Indomitus Crusade. Specifics * This is set in the main fandom universe. This means expanded universe content is fine (projects that do not conflict with canon) but alternate universe content is not. * This is a “sidestory” about one of the branches of the Indomitus Crusade. * It is not "canon" to any specific project/timeline/etc. * You can use articles from other sites so long as they conform to the canon policy of this site. Please just link to off-site articles, do not duplicate content (because that's against Wikias rules). * You can join after the fact at any point. The scenario will be based on initial sign ups. How It Works * The very general “beats” of the story will be pre-established. We are not telling “what happened” but “how it happened”. * Each month a new major battle of the crusade will be added. We will make a new page and you can add what your force(s) did. * How you fulfill each battle will help us set up the next one. * Don’t hog the spotlight, don’t be a jerk, and have fun. What You Can/Should Bring Maximum: 2 Imperial supporting forces, 1 character, and 1 opposing/non-imperial force. * Up to two Imperial forces (or allied with the Imperial cause) from articles you have written. Please limit the size of these forces to a company of Space Marines, a Regiment of Imperial Guard, or the equivalent. * You may additionally involve a single character (an Inquisitor, named Space Marine, etc) who has their own page. * Up to one non-Imperial force (forces opposing the Imperium). Note: Forces/characters must be from articles in good standing, from the main universe, and should not be created expressly for involvement. Sign-Ups Please edit a new section with a link to your articles. Scoglads Imperial Forces: Jerionite Regiment (2nd Regiment), Makemake (1st & 4th Companies) Character: Inquisitor Grace Parmenion Opposing Force: Aquila Legion Revan180193 Imperial Forces: Macroclade Vicesimus "Omnitorius" First War Cohort, Hunters Chapter (2nd and 6th companies) Character: Opposing Force: Thesali Hordes Lune Crackham Imperial Forces: Turquoise Protectors 4th and 5th Companies Character: Captain Protectors Orhan and Ali Opposing Force: N/A Shivly Imperial Forces: Wardens Cosmic Character: TBA Opposing Force: TBA Template Imperial Forces: TBA, TBA Character: TBA Opposing Force: TBA Initial Scenario As the galaxy burns in the fires of the Indomitus Crusade a oft-forgotten affair occurred in the Caduceus System. Often dubbed “The Caduceus Crusade”, the forces of Chaos struck deep into the Imperium to disrupt their supplies and snap at the very throat of holy Terra itself. Using the terrible powers of Chaos, a new warp rift was created in the storm-world of Sun’s Rest. There, Chaos amassed it’s forces and began their assault on Caduceus Prime, a forge world and vital supply center for the Indomitus Crusade. Imperial Response The call went out, summoning the full and terrible might of the Imperium of Man upon the Caduceus System. The first forces to respond were: the 2nd Jerionite Regiment, two companies of the Makemake marines, two companies of the Turquoise Protectors, the Omnitorius First War Cohort (aiding a vital forge world), and Inquisitor Grace Parmenion. Forces of Chaos Opposing them were the Aquila Legion, their horrific bulks marching under the sigil of Nurgle, and a warband of the Emperor's Children, along with many other horrors of the warp who poured out in great number. Category:Caduceus Crusade